UA Scary Story-telling
by KENDOFIST
Summary: My Hero Academia. It's the night of Halloween and U.A is holding a scary story-telling. It's Kendo turn to tell a scary story.


It was the night of Halloween and the night sky were clear showing the sparkling stars and a full moon. Sparks of fire spitted up in the air from a campfire that U.A had going on. All the students from Class 1-A and Class 1-B were sitting around the camp fire eating smore and telling scary stories. But it wasn't just the students, Principle Nezu who was dressed up as Dracula, Aizawa who was in his sleeping bag, Eri as a cat, and All Might as himself was around as well. Each student was taking turns in telling a scary story, poor Eri and Mineta were huddle close together shaking in fear from previous stories already. To Kendo surprise, Eri lasted longer than Mineta before she started to get scared. "Bakugou story was stupid. It was just filled with explosion and mummies." Monoma said casually. Kendo was sitting next to him on the grass. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Bakugou voice muted the crackling sound from the campfire before them. Her right hand raised in the air, and lightly smacked Monoma behind the head. "Got nothing nice to say, then don't say it. He didn't mean it, Bakugou." Kendo spoke before Monoma could say anything else.

"AHEM, Kendo I believe it's your turn to tell a scary story." All Might voice spoked up. With that Kendo stood up and wiped the back of her pants from any dirt or grass that may be on her costume. Her teal eyes darted towards everyone around the campfire before she started her story. "There once was a young couple who moved into a very old two-story house. The couple had a dog name Ochako. The coup-." Kendo was interrupted by Monoma laughter. "Ha class 1-A girl is a dog!" Kendo hand smacked him behind the head once more. "That's just what the dog was called. It has nothing to do with Uraraka. I'm sorry Uraraka." Kendo said apologetically. "It's fine. Dogs are cute anyway." Uraraka replied. Kendo sighed and continued with her story. "The couple parents where visiting them for a few days, along with one of their brothers, but the brother had gone to visit a friend house for the night. The young couple was upstairs stairs sleeping. The young female heard a scratching sound coming from the bedroom door. "Ochako enough!" The female said harshly. But the scratching didn't stop. "Ochako I said stop!" But just then she realized her dog was in bed with her and her significant other. Just then the female got out of bed ever so slowly and opened the bedroom door. There was nothing there." Kendo continued, "As she made her way back to her bed, she heard the toilet flush across from the room. Thinking her brother returned since her parents snoring could be heard across the hall, she shrugged it off. However, the toilet flushed again, and again, and again."

"Who's flushing the toilet constantly?" Her significant other moaned as he was being woken up by the sound of the toilet. "I don't know, I'll check..." The female replied. As she approached the bathroom door the flushing stop. "You okay in there, Yukiko?" There was no reply from her brother. The female shrugged her shoulder and started to walk back towards her bedroom but just then the toilet started flushing again. With that the female turned back around and swung open the bathroom door. "Stop flushing the damn toilet!" But to her surprise no one was in the bathroom and the toilet finished it flushing. The female was now starting to get spook. First there was scratching at her bedroom door, then there was constant flushing in the bathroom. The female went to go turn off the bathroom light, but her hands touched something wet at the light switch. As her eyes darted to the light switch, red slime started to run down the wall of the bathroom. The female looked at her hand that was wet with the red stuff and ever so slowly sniffed her hand. Blood. The female let out a pitch scream, ran out the bathroom and tripped. Her significant other raced out the bedroom to meet her. "Blood on the wall!" Tears were running down her face. The male looked and sure enough there was blood running down the walls. As the male shut the bathroom door, his eyes trailed towards the stairs, where he and his significant other saw a dark shadow go down the stairs." Kendo paused for a few seconds to relax her voice.

"It's Tokoyami shadow bird!" Eri said almost certain it was his shadow. "I can assure you it was not my shadow." Tokoyami replied. Kendo saw Eri's red eyes widen as she tightens her hug around Mineta. Everyone started to laugh as Eri realized it wasn't his shadow in the story. "Anyway." Kendo replied. "The male grabbed a bat from the bedroom, and the couple went downstairs. As they got to the last stair, their eyes locked onto the curtain. The curtain was acting as if window was blowing it, and a face appeared in the curtains. At the time no one knew who the face belongs to, because the Villain was well known yet. Just then a bright red orange light engulfed their vision for a split second and the figure in the curtain disappear. But the fire place was now lit. The couple approach the fire place to see the same face inside the fire. The face was now forever planted inside their heads in fear. The end." Kendo said as she bowed. "Wait that's it?!" Deku said as he was sitting on his knees bouncing up and down all excited as he wanted more of the story. "That can't be it, what happen to the couple?!" Tetsutetsu asked. "Who was the villain face in the curtain and in the fire? Ribbet." Tsuyu asked. There were many questions being asked at once. Kendo didn't think her story was that interesting in the least.

"The couple moved out the following day. Each person who moved in had the same problem and moved out the following day or the following week. It wasn't till years later when the building was destroyed and they found a skeletal remain that was beside the walls. Legends say the blood had come from the dead body." Kendo replied. Just then Mineta jumped up in the air. "T-this story is true?! What are you doing telling a true story?!" He asked in fear. Kendo waved her hands dismissively. "I didn't say it was true." She replied. In fact, she wasn't sure if it was true or not. Her parents told her this story a few years back. "Okay, but who was the villain?!" Deku and Tetsutetsu said in unison. "Oh right. It was All for One face. But at the time no one knew All for One, so no one knew who it was." Kendo replied. After she said the villain name. Everything grew quiet and still. "It's true! The story is true! W-what if there's a dead body inside our walls?!" Mineta shouted in fear. "Deku!" Eri screamed and jumped into his lap in fear. "Guys it's just a st-." Kendo tried to calm the two of them down, but Aizawa spoke up. "The dorm building Is rather new yet. I can assure you, there's no dead bodies hiding in the walls. Now Mineta, stop scaring Eri." "It's okay, Eri. I won't let anything scare or hurt you." Deku replied.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should have gone with a different story." Kendo voice was filled with an apologetic tone. "No, the story was certainly interesting." Principle Nezu replied. "But it's time to retire for the night. Everyone must return to their dorm rooms now." He said with authority as he stood up from where he was sitting. A lot of people were moaning and complaining about wanting to tell more stories, but went ahead to their dorms. "Would you guys need help cleaning up?" Kendo asked sincerely as the teachers were cleaning up and burning out the fire. "No, go get some sleep. You got class in the morning." Nezu replied. Kendo nodded her head and walked off.


End file.
